


The Loyalty of Dogs

by HeartFollower_NoTransgressingWhatsRight



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Analogy, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by in-game conversation, Mild depiction of animal neglect, No Spoilers, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Translation in English, reblogged fanart, translated text + comic in original language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartFollower_NoTransgressingWhatsRight/pseuds/HeartFollower_NoTransgressingWhatsRight
Summary: V tells Goro a story.Yukiuy's Lofter notes:Before V and Goro went to see Yorinobo, I told Goro to leave Arasaka, change his identity and find a new life. He refused, and sincerely bowed to and thanked V. At that moment this story appeared in my head. So, out of my own interest, I let V tell it to Goro.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V
Kudos: 17





	The Loyalty of Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [一条老狗的故事](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741180) by Yukiuy (@Macophyllayu). 



There was an old dog tied to the gates of an old man, who kept him to guard the house.

For years he sat in his corner, which he never left.

His collar had never been taken off since he was a pup. Even as his neck was chaffed and scarred by its straps.

The old man never patted him or let him walk. The only things he gave were food and water. And the dog was used to it. He watched the gates loyally at his corner. He never tried to leave.

Like his world was just the length of his leash, and he didn’t think it strange.

I patted him once, when his master was away. But it didn’t seem used to being touched. He didn’t bite me, but neither did he bark or wag his tail. He just sat still, awkward.

One day, that old man died.

“You master wouldn’t feed you anymore.”

I took off his collar.

“Go, you’re free. You can come with me or go anywhere you like.”

He didn’t say “Yes, let’s go!” because he’s a dog.

But I saw his answer through what he did next.

He shook himself, walked around...

At last, he returned to that corner.

Even though there’s no collar to hold him, or the old man’s scraps to feed him.

“Then what happened to the dog?”  _ he asked me. _

“Then?

"He never left his corner.

"But every day there’s a girl who brings him food.

"Even better than what you’re eating now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original work was drawn and posted by Yukiuy on Twitter and Lofter
> 
> If you like this, please leave comments and kudos on Yukiuy's Twitter post.


End file.
